


Opposition: A Haikyuu AU

by C_before



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! AU, M/M, Roommates, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_before/pseuds/C_before
Summary: Invited to an exclusive camp in America for the summer, Shōyō Hinata and his current teammate Tobio Kageyama are pitted against each other in a competitive tournament with the best volleyball players from all over the world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	Opposition: A Haikyuu AU

Startling awake, my eyes immediately dart towards the slightly tinted window of the unfamiliar car. My surroundings are foreign to me, but they would be, considering I’d only ever been so far from home twice when I travelled to Tokyo for a training camp at the end of July. 

My heart races with anticipation as we near our destination, that much becomes apparent when the buildings become closer together and reach higher toward the sky. The summer season stretches on, and I can still feel the oppressive humidity from when I’d entered the vehicle hours ago, not looking forward to leaving the comfortable air-conditioned space, but the signs outside the window start to lead towards the Narita National Airport and my anxiety returns in full, not knowing what to expect when I get there.

The driver stays silent until I speak up, unsure why he’s evading the Terminal entirely and driving further, to a different section of the airport. “Sir, where are we going now? We just passed the drop-off area.” I laugh nervously, but he stays looking forward.

“You aren’t expected there. We’re driving directly to the plane.” He explains, his voice raspy but kind.

“That explains the lack of a ticket,” I speak aloud to myself, fingering the strap of my duffel bag that sits on the black leather seat beside me. We pass the large building that makes up the airport, emerging onto the tarmac, far away from most of the large planes. The car drives in the direction of a large jet, and I blink twice to make sure I’m not seeing things. “That one?” I squeak.  
“Mhmm.” The driver agrees, and my eyes widen as I watch men load various bags from a cart, onto the plane. The stairs are extended from the plane, and a handful of guys my age ascend them, entering the plane. I find myself bouncing eagerly, my energy finally taking me over as I shake off the exhaustion both from waking up so early this morning and my too-long nap on the way here.

I recognize a familiar head of two-toned hair, almost blocked by his tall companion with messy black hair, the two of them wearing their matching red jackets that represent their school, and I wonder if I should have done the same, but the feeling of the heat washing over me as the driver opens the door for me washes that thought away immediately and I decide for certain that it will be staying in my bag, only to be pulled out for a cold night.

My white Karasuno High training shirt and plain black athletic shorts give me the slight reprieve that I need to be able to step out, and I nod to the driver in thanks, slipping the strap for my bag over my shoulder. “Kenma!” I shout, waving excitedly as I see him reach the top step, Kuroo almost blocking him entirely from my view. He peeks his head around the broad body and points into the plane, gesturing for me to join. 

Running, I throw my bag with the others and take the steps up two at a time, my eyes darting wildly around the luxurious interior of the private plane. The layout is like nothing I’ve ever seen before, with the spacious chairs facing each other in groups of four on either side of the aisle that runs through the middle of the plane. Most seats are already filled, by other athletes from all over Japan I’m guessing. I recognize a few, smiling when I see Bokuto waving wildly at me with a big grin on his face, Akaashi in the chair beside him looking out the window. 

As I’m sitting down across from Kenma and Kuroo, my smile drops when I see, in the group beside ours I the seats facing the ones adjacent to mine, Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai High. I don’t have any problem with Iwaizumi, he’s actually quite polite and happens to be the only one who I’ve seen stand up to the charming bully, Oikawa.

One leg draped over the other knee with his head resting comfortably in his hand, Oikawa is messing around on his phone when he looks up at me, smirks subtly, and looks back to the screen. Iwaizumi nods in recognition. 

My nostrils flare but I manage to settle, focusing on my friend in front of me. “What are you playing?” I ask, but Kenma stays quiet. Kuroo leans in, peering at the game and answers for me, naming one that I’ve never heard of before. 

“He’s about to beat this level.” He says proudly, smiling.

“You’re going to ruin it, Kuro.” Kenma mumbles, his fingers moving wildly over the D-pad. After a few minutes, more athletes make their way to the back of the plane, filling it up the rest of the empty seats, besides the three empty ones in my row. 

Kenma’s hands slowly lower the game to his lap and beneath his hair, I can see a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. “So no Lev?” I ask, directing the question to both of them. Kenma shakes his head and Kuroo laughs. 

“Lev is way too unpracticed. He probably won’t even be a starter until next year.” He says matter-of-factly.

“He’s improved,” Kenma adds quietly, pursing his lips and fidgeting with his game. I pout dramatically. 

“That’s too bad…” I trail off a familiar face enters my peripheral vision, the shaggy blue-black hair drawing my attention. Gulping, I close my eyes and look out the window to avoid looking at him.

“Hey, King.” Kuroo greets, kicking the chair in front of him, the one beside mine, to invite him to sit. Making brief eye contact with me as I turn, Kageyama’s eyes narrow but he lowers himself into the chair. Briefly, I feel bad for him, separated from me with only two armrests, and from Oikawa with an aisle and table. Thankfully, Iwaizumi is the one seated at the aisle, and his seatmate is ignoring everyone but him, although I’d bet anything that he noticed Kageyama before he even set foot on the plane.

“You know I hate that name.” He growls and Kuroo raises his hands in surrender, laughing. 

“Hey,” I say, unsure why I hadn’t prepared for him to be joining us on this trip. Of course Kageyama is here, he’s the best of all of us. Rivalled by very few.

With still narrowed eyes, he nods almost imperceptibly and I narrow mine back, challenging him. “If you have a problem, there are two perfectly good seats over there with your old friend.” I smile, not allowing him to make me uncomfortable.

“Thanks for the option, but I'll stick around here if it’s alright with you, Runt.” He grits his teeth, looking so perfectly comfortable that I roll my eyes. Kenma raises a curious eyebrow and looks at his yellow phone, resting on the seat by his leg.

Picking up my own, I go to our text messages just as a new one comes in when his thumbs stop moving across his screen.

**You didn’t expect him?**

_**I guess I tried not to think about it, and succeeded** _

**You’ll live.** He replies, and I roll my eyes, tucking my phone away obviously enough that he gets the memo. Kageyama is my teammate, my partner and counterpart, of course I’ll live. Spending time with him is no new concept. It’s the newness and opportunity that I’m experiencing that makes me hesitant to share with him.

Maybe I’ll be finally able to prove to myself and everyone else that I’m a player with or without him.


End file.
